


I'm Scared

by Anonymous_nova



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Writing, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to format, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Oneshot, Other, Writing Exercise, like really short, repetitive writing, this is only a page in google docs, very short, what is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_nova/pseuds/Anonymous_nova
Summary: A writing exercise about a/an Female/non-binary couple having a mundane and very careful and sweet interaction.I wanted to share something I wouldn't have to worry about later because, in all honesty, I just want to learn and grow as a writer. I want to share what I'm comfortable with and become better. I also just want to have the chance to brighten someone's day or make something to pass the time :)(for your own good read the tags, this isn't the work of a great writer haha)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 1





	I'm Scared

“I’m scared” the rustling from the bedsheets sounded out into the darkness as Mae shook off sleep

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jay whispered out, reaching to caress her cheek

Mae shifted their hand off, turning onto her back to stare at the bedroom ceiling “No, no not really...I'm sorry.”

“Oh…..that’s okay, It's okay.” They held their breath careful of their next words, “...can I cuddle you?”

“...yeah..I'd uh...I'd like that.” 

“Okay. Mae I uh...I love you.” they sat there for a moment, gentle love seeping out quietly as they were very careful with each other, shuffling around in the blankets and sheets trying to get comfortable…

Jay cleared their throat as they moved closer, hesitating, but wrapping around Mae.

“I had a bad dream”

Mae slowly turned back towards Jay causing them to shift backwards into a more comfortable position that allowed them to face one another, 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah….c-can I hold your hand?” she fumbled with her words whispering in the dark. She shifted carefully to intertwine her hands with their's...

When both of their hands locked, smooth skin kissing calloused, Jay carefully lifted their left arm under their head to better look at their partner.

“Of course” They whispered back, their voice strained but soft and loving.

“Right....well I- I thought that-" She took in a shaky breath, holding it in an effort to calm herself, "it just...it felt so real” she pulled out the last word from her heart, breathily. 

“I know...I-” they backtracked, stuttering “...you don't have to tell me about it” 

“No- no it's okay...I want to” 

Jay squeezed Mae’s hand tightly shifting closer awkwardly, testing the waters. 

Mae moved her forehead to touch Jay’s, being mindful of their interweaved hands “I dreamt you left me...in that little coffee shop we wanted to buy..." her voice cracked "you know...together…”

“...the one on Thorn street?”

“...yeah...Hey babe? I love you” she moved closer to her partner, placing their intertwined hands in between their bodies and pressing her head into Jay's shoulder.

“I love you more” They whispered with their shutting eyes closed, leaning into their girlfriend’s warm touch, "I love you more..."


End file.
